Elecciones
by BeeLaDarcy
Summary: El día 11 de enero de 2011, Isabella decidió que había -¡por fin!- llegado el momento de suicidarse. ¿Seria acaso esta una decisión correcta? ¿O su elección iría mas lejos de lo que había pensado?
1. Introduccion

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y esta historia es una adaptación que tendrá ligeros o tal vez bastantes cambios con respecto a la original.

Disfruten c:

* * *

><p>El día 11 de enero de 2011, Isabella decidió que había -¡por fin!- llegado el momento de suicidarse. Limpio cuidadosamente su cuarto, alquilado en un convento de monjas, apago la calefacción, se cepillo los dientes y se recostó en la cama.<p>

En la mesita de noche coloco las cuatro cajas de pastillas para dormir. En vez de triturarlas y mezclarlas con agua, resolvió tomárselas una a una, ya que existe una gran distancia entre la intención y el acto, y ella quería tener la libertad de arrepentirse a medio camino. Mientras, con cada pastilla que engullía se sentía más convencida: al cabo de cinco minutos, las cajas estaban vacías.

Como no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en perder la conciencia, se había llevado a la cama una revista francesa, Homme, número de aquel mes, recién llegada a la biblioteca donde trabajaba. Si bien no tenía especial interés por la informática, al hojear la revista se topo con un artículo sobre un juego para computadora.

Comenzó a pensar en que pasaría cuando la gente se diera cuenta, aun que no tenía nadie que la extrañara particularmente. Su madre, Renee Swan, había sido en vida la mejor persona, siempre preocupada por los intereses de su hija, toda una madre abnegada. Y su padre, Charlie, aunque nunca demostró abiertamente sus sentimientos (o muy seguido) las pocas veces que lo hacía, quedaba tan claramente cuanto la había amado. Desgraciadamente el destino había sido cruel con la pequeña Isabella, pues le arrebato a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico provocado por un hombre ebrio (que irónicamente había sobrevivido) a la corta edad de 12 años.

Ella termino en viviendo en un convento, ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño, Forks Washington específicamente, no muchos niños quedan huérfanos de ambos padres, y al no tener sus padres tampoco familia había quedado sola en el mundo.

Disparos, caídas de un edificio, ahogamiento, nada de esto cuadraba con su naturaleza femenina. Las mujeres, cuando se suicidan, escogen medios mucho mas románticos, como cortarse las venas o tomar una dosis excesiva de comprimidos para dormir. O al menos eso era lo que ella había leído, pues Isabella solo había tenido una debilidad en su vida y esa, habían sido los libros. Las princesas abandonadas y las actrices de Hollywood han dado varios ejemplos de ello.

Isabella sabía que la vida era una cuestión de esperar siempre la hora justa de actuar. Y así fue: dos amigos suyos (o conocidos tal vez pues, nunca tuvo la habilidad de desarrollar relaciones con las personas) sensibilizados por sus quejas de que no lograba dormir, consiguieron –cada uno- dos cajas de una droga poderosa que utilizaban los músicos de un cabaret local. Bella dejo las cuatro cajas sobre la mesita de noche durante una semana, enamorando a la muerte que se aproximaba y despidiéndose, sin sentimentalismo alguno, de aquello que llamaba Vida.

Ahora estaba allí, contenta de haber ido hasta el final y fastidiada por qué no sabía qué hacer con el poco tiempo que le restaba. Volvió a pensar en el absurdo que acababa de leer: ¿Cómo es que un artículo sobre computadora puede con una frase tan idiota: _¿Dónde está Eslovenia?_

Como no encontró nada más interesante en que ocuparse, resolvió leer el artículo hasta el final… y descubrió que tal juego había sido producido en Eslovenia –ese extraño país que nadie parecía saber donde se encontraba, salvo quienes allí vivían-, debido a que la mano de obra era más barata. Algunos meses antes, al lanzar el producto, la fábrica francesa dio una fiesta para periodistas de todo el mundo en el castillo de Bled.

Isabella recordó haber escuchado algo respecto a la fiesta, que fue un acontecimiento especial en la ciudad, no solo por el hecho de que el castillo fue recordado para aproximarse al máximo del ambiente medieval, sino también por la polémica que siguió a la prensa local: había periodistas alemanes, franceses, italianos, ingleses, españoles, pero ningún esloveno había sido invitado.

El articulista de Homme, que era la primera vez que visitaba Eslovenia, desde luego con todo pagado, resuelto a pasar el tiempo cumplimentando a otros periodistas, diciendo cosas supuestamente interesantes, comiendo y bebiendo de oquis en el castillo, había optado por entrar en materia con una ocurrencia que había agradado mucho a los sofisticados intelectuales de su país. Incluso contaría a sus amigos de la redacción algunas historias no verídicas de las costumbres locales o del modo rudimentario como se visten las mujeres eslovenias.

Allá el. Isabella estaba muriendo y sus preocupaciones tenían que ser otras, como si existe vida después de la muerte o cuando seria encontrado su cuerpo. De todas formas, o tal vez justamente por eso, por la importante decisión que había tomado, aquel artículo la estaba incomodando.

Miro por la ventana del convento que daba a la pequeña plaza principal de Forks. _"Si no saben donde esta Eslovenia, Forks tiene que ser un mito",_ pensó. Como la Atlántida o Lemuria, o los continentes perdidos que pueblan la imaginación de los hombres. Nadie comenzaría un artículo, en ningún lugar del mundo, preguntándose donde estaba el monte Everest, aunque no hubiera estado allí.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella descubrió una manera de pasar el tiempo (ya que habían transcurrido diez minutos y aun no notaba diferencia en su organismo). El último acto de su vida sería una carta que explicara, de una manera razonable, que también había un pequeño lugar llamado Forks y que nadie hacia gran acontecimiento de ello.

Dejaría la carta con la nota de su suicidio. Por lo demás, no daría ninguna explicación acerca de los verdaderos motivos de su muerte.

Cuando hallaran su cuerpo concluirían que se había suicidado porque nadie sabía dónde estaba el lugar donde ella había nacido. A Bella le pareció graciosa la idea de si causaría polémica o no en los periódicos locales, con gente a favor pero, mayormente en contra de su suicidio en honor de la causa nacional. Y quedo impresionada con la rapidez con que había cambiado de idea, ya que momentos antes pensaba exactamente lo opuesto (cuando el mundo y los problemas geográficos no le merecían respeto).

Escribió la carta. Aquel momento de buen humor hizo que le vinieran otros pensamientos acerca de la necesidad de morir, pero ya había tomado las pastillas: ya era tarde para regresar.

Como quiera, ya había tenido momentos de buen humor como aquel y no se estaba matando por que fuera una mujer triste, amargada, viviendo en constante depresión. Había pasado muchas tardes de su vida caminando, alegre hasta donde podía, por los bosques de Forks o mirando desde la ventana de su cuarto del convento como caía la nieve. Cierta vez se paso casi un mes flotando entre nubes en la plaza del pueblo por que un hombre extranjero le había dado una flor.

Pensaba que era una persona por completo normal. Su decisión de morir se debía a dos razones muy sencillas y tenía la certeza de que si dejaba un papel explicativo mucha gente concordaría con ella.

La primera razón: todo en su vida era igual y, una vez que pasara su juventud todo seria decadencia: la vejez comenzaría a dejar marcas irreversibles, llegarían las dolencias y los amigos se irían. En fin, continuar viviendo no conducía a nada; al contrario, las posibilidades de sufrimiento aumentaban mucho.

La segunda razón era mas filosófica: Isabella leía los periódicos, veía televisión y estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Todo estaba al revés y ella no tenia modo alguno de remediar aquella situación, lo que le daba una sensación de inutilidad total.

De allí a poco, por lo demás, tendría la última experiencia de su visa y esta prometía ser diferente: la muerte. Escribió la dichosa carta, hizo a un lado el asunto, y se concentro en cosas más importantes y mas propias para lo que estaba viviendo –o muriendo- en aquel instante.

Trato de imaginar cómo sería morir, mas no consiguió llegar a ningún resultado. De cualquier modo, no tenía que apurarse por eso: lo sabría en pocos minutos.

_"¿Cuántos minutos?"_

No tenía idea. Pero estaba encantada con el hecho de que ya conocía la respuesta a lo que todos se preguntaban: ¿Existe Dios?

Al contrario de mucha gente, esta no fue la gran discusión interior de su vida. En el antiguo régimen comunista, la educación oficial decía que la vida concluía con la muerte, pero ella siempre había pensado que había algo más. La generalización de sus padres siempre fue frecuentar la iglesia, rezaba oraciones y realizaba peregrinaciones y tenía la más absoluta convicción de que Dios les prestaba atención.

A los 24 años, después de haber vivido todo lo que le había sido permitido vivir, Isabella tenía casi la certeza de que todo concluía con la muerte. Por eso había elegido el suicidio: libertad en fin. Olvido para siempre.

En el fondo de su corazón, con todo, también tenía cierto temor ya que la mayoría de las culturas y religiones manifestaban que el suicidio era un pecado: el hombre debe luchar para sobrevivir siempre y no rendirse. La raza humana tiene que procrear. La sociedad precisa de mano de obra. Un matrimonio necesita una razón para estar juntos, incluso luego que ha dejado de existir el amor, y un país necesita de soldados, políticos y artistas.

Si Dios existe, y yo sinceramente lo creo, espero que hay un límite para la comprensión humana. Por alguna razón el mundo vive hay confusión, donde hay miseria, injusticia, codicia, soledad. Espero que Dios entienda mis motivos, aun si para los demás son totalmente estúpidos

Isabella empezó a sentir una leve nausea, que rápidamente fue creciendo. En pocos minutos ya no podía concentrarse en nada. Sabía que era verano, eran como las cuatro de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo rápido. Sabía que las demás personas continuarían viviendo. En aquel momento un chico pasaba por delante de su ventana y miro, sin ni por asomo tener la menor idea de que ella estaba a punto de morir. Bella siguió mirando por la ventana así podría mirar hacia el cielo, pues pensaba que sería un buen recuerdo de esta vida. Percibía que el fármaco ya estaba haciendo efecto: ese chico seria a la última persona que vería.

El sonrió y ella decidió devolverle la sonrisa: no tenía nada que perder. El saludo y ella fingió que estaba mirando otra cosa; al cabo, el muchacho quería ir demasiado lejos. Desconcertado, continúo su camino, olvidando para siempre aquel rostro de la ventana.

Pero Isabella se puso contenta, una vez más, de que las caras de las monjas no serian lo último que ella se llevaría. No era por carencia de amor que se estaba suicidando, a pesar de estar sola en el mundo, ni por problemas financieros o por algún mal incurable.

Bella decidió morir aquella bonita tarde de Forks, con un cielo parcialmente nublado, aunque se alcanzaba a ver bastante el sol (cosa extraña). Estaba contenta de que no tendría que ver las mismas cosas durante treinta años más, cuarenta o cincuenta, pues perderían toda su originalidad y se transformarían en la tragedia de una vida donde todo se repite y el día anterior es siempre igual al siguiente.

El estomago comenzaba ahora a revolvérsele y ella se sentía muy mal. ¡Vaya gracia y yo que pensé que una dosis excesiva de calmantes me haría dormir inmediatamente! Pero lo que estaba sucediendo era un extraño zumbido de oídos y una sensación de vomito.

_"Si vomito, no me muero"._

Decidió olvidarse de los cólicos, procurando concentrarse en la noche que caía con rapidez, en las personas que comenzaban a cerrar sus tiendas y salían. El retumbo de sus oídos tornándose cada vez más agudo y por primera vez desde que tomo los comprimidos sintió miedo, un miedo terrible a lo desconocido.

Pero fue rápido. Inmediatamente perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Espero que hasta aqui hayan disfrutado, actualizare entre dos y tres veces por semana. El titulo del libro en el que esta basado lo pondre cuando termine la historia, si hasta aqui ya saben cual es sabran que es bastante buen. Tendra varias modificaciones y varios capítulos añadidos de mi autoria. Es 100% EdwardBella y tengan por seguro que es con final feliz, ya que hay bastante sufrimiento en el mundo como para leer un libro que le añada mas a nuestras vidas. Aun así tiene su drama implicado. Por lo pronto es todo...

Con cariño,

Ѽ Darcy Ѽ


	2. Capitulo 1  Motivos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 - Motivos<p>

Cuando abrió los ojos no pensó: "_Esto debe ser el cielo_". El cielo nunca utilizaría un tubo fluorescente para iluminar e ambiente y el dolor, que apareció una fracción de segundo después, era típico de la Tierra. ¡Ah, este dolor de la tierra! Era único, no se puede confundir con nada.

Bella quiso moverse y el dolor aumento. Apareció una serie de puntos luminosos y asi mismo ella continuo entendiendo que aquellos puntos no eran estrellas del Paraíso, sino consecuencias de su intenso sufrimiento.

-Ya ha recuperado la conciencia- escucho una voz de mujer –Ahora usted tiene los pies en el infierno.

No, no podía ser; aquella voz la estaba engañando. No era el infierno… porque sentía mucho frio y notaba que unos tubos de plástico le salían de la boca y nariz. Unos de esos tubos, el que se le metía garganta abajo, le daba una sensación de sofoco.

Quiso moverse para retirárselo, pero tenía los brazos amarrados.

-Estoy bromeando pequeña. No es el infierno- continuo la voz –Es un poco peor que el infierno, donde desde luego nunca he estado. Es Villete

A pesar del dolor de la sensación de asfixia, Bella, en una fracción de segundo, entendió lo que había sucedido. Había intentado el suicidio y alguien había llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Podía haber sido una monja, alguien que simplemente fue a verla. El hecho es que había sobrevivido y estaba en Villete.

Villete, el famoso y temido manicomio, que existía desde 1991. Muchas personas, cuando querían librarse de algún miembro de la familia por líos de herencia (o conducta inapropiada) gastaban una fortuna y conseguían un certificado médico que permitía que os hijos o padres-problema fueran internados. Otros, huyendo de deudas o para justificar ciertas acciones que podrían acarrearles largos años de prisión, pasaban algún tiempo en dicho asilo y salían libres de toda cobranza o proceso judicial.

Un lugar de donde nadie nunca había huido. El lugar donde estaban mezclados los verdaderos locos –enviados por la justicia o desde otros hospitales- con quienes eran acusados de locura o fingían demencia.

-Mi tía se suicido hace algunos meses- continuo la voz tierna de la mujer que le había hablado antes –Paso casi ocho años sin deseos de salir del cuarto, comiendo, engordando, fumando, tomando calmantes y durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía dos hijas y un marido que la amaba.

Bella trato de voltear la cabeza en dirección a la voz, pero le fue imposible.

-Solo la vi reaccionar una única vez: cuando su marido se busco una amante. Hizo escándalos, perdió algunos kilos, rompió vasos y durante semanas enteras no dejaba dormir al vecindario por sus gritos. Por más absurdo que parezca, creo que fue su época más feliz: estaba luchando contra algo, se sentía viva y capaz de reaccionar ante el desafío que se le había planteado delante.

-Disculpe que te interrumpa pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Permíteme terminar cariño- le hablo de manera cariñosa la hermosa enfermera, a juzgar por su ropa, he hizo que Bella se preguntara como es que una mujer así de bella y, por la manera en que hablaba, cariñosa, había terminado trabajando ahí…

-El marido termino despachando a su amante- prosiguió la mujer –Mi tía poco a poco regreso a su pasividad habitual. Un día me telefoneo diciendo que estaba dispuesta a mudar de vida: iba a dejar de fumar. Esa misma semana, luego de aumentar el número de calmantes por causa de la abstinencia del cigarro, aviso a todos que estaba resuelta a matarse.

-Pero si todo estaba tan bien, ¿Cómo es que hizo eso? –Pregunto Bella, ella sentía que era la última persona que debía empezar a juzgar pero, ella comprendía sus razones, más no los de esa mujer.

-Nadie creyó que se suicidaría. Cierta mañana me dejo un recado en el contestador telefónico, despidiéndose, y se mato con el gas. Recibí su mensaje varias veces: nunca escuche su voz tan tranquila, conforme con el propio destino. Decía que no era feliz ni infeliz y por eso no aguantaba más.

Bella sintió compasión por la mujer que contaba la historia y que parecía intentar comprender la muerte de su tía. ¿Cómo juzgar, en un mundo donde se procura sobrevivir a toda costa, a las personas que desean morir?

A pesar de estar recostada con tubos en la garganta, quiso explicarle a esa buena mujer de ojos color caramelo y, que irradiaba tanta dulzura que nadie puede juzgar. Que cada uno sabe la dimensión del propio sufrimiento o la ausencia total del sentido en su vida.

-Por cierto pequeña, ¿no interesa siquiera saber mi nombre- pregunto asombrada la mujer, al ver los esfuerzos que Bella estaba haciendo por hablar. Al percatarse de esto, le ayudo a retirarse los tubos para así tener la garganta libre y pudiera contestarle.

-No particularmente, no quiero ser grosera contigo, yo se que eres una persona muy amable pero, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos- contesto Bella.

-Bueno querida, me llamo Esme Cullen, y aquí estoy por si me necesitas para cualquier cosa-. Esme se inclino un poco -En el expediente médico aparece que tu nombre es Isabella Swan, ¿es correcto?

-Si… solo Bella por favor.

-Esta nerviosa Bella- se percato la mujer –No sé si estas arrepentida o aun quieres morir… pero debo explicarte una cosa importante en el reglamento: si el paciente se muestra agitado, se le debe dar un sedante.

Isabella dejo de debatirse pero la mujer, Esme, ya le estaba aplicando el sedante. En poco tiempo ya estaba de regreso en un mundo extraño, sin sueños, donde solo veía rostros de personas que había conocido, preguntándose ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Qué sería de sus vidas? Todos esos ojos la miraban de manera extraña, como si estuvieran recriminándole el hecho de que haya querido acabar con su vida, sabiendo que ella aun quería hacerlo.

Esos ojos que no entendían como ella se estaba sintiendo por dentro, estaba consciente de que moría mucha gente joven que tenia mil deseos de vivir, pero acaso ¿era tan difícil para los demás comprender que ella no quería hacerlo?

De repente aparecieron unos ojos que no debían estar ahí, o más bien, no recordaba haberlos visto. Eran de un verde penetrante, y la miraban como tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos. Bella noto que esos ojos a pesar de esa potencia que trasmitían no eran como el resto, ellos le decían que sabían porque lo hacía, vaya que la comprendía. Era como si supieran todo de ella. Eso fue lo último que recordó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-0-

Bella no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida cuando despertó. Los tubos le habían sido retirados por completo pero continuaba con agujas metidas por todo el cuerpo y gimió ante esto. Detestaba las agujas, eran una especie de trauma de su infancia. También noto que tenía los brazos amarrados. Estaba desnuda, solo cubierta por una bata y sentía frio, pero prefirió no decir nada.

La mujer Esme –recordó su nombre- estaba ahí, Bella recordó su nombre porque tenía un aire amable, cosa que no se imaginaria una persona a la que le dicen que trabaja en un manicomio. No sabía si había conversado con ella hacia horas -¿o días?- antes.

-¿Puede desatarme los brazos?

-Lo siento cariño, pero en este momento no- le dijo Esme con arrepentimiento en la mirada.

Estoy viva, pensó Bella. Va a comenzar todo de nuevo. Debo pasar algún tiempo aquí adentro, hasta que constaten que soy perfectamente normal. Después me darán de alta y veré de nuevo las calles y los bosques de Forks, las mismas personas yendo y viniendo…

_"Como las personas siempre tienden afortunadamente a ayudar a los demás –aunque solo sea para sentir que son mejores de lo que realmente son-, me devolverán mi trabajo en la biblioteca. Con el tiempo volveré a frecuentar las mismas plazas, los mismos restaurantes, conversare con las mismas vacías personas sobre las injusticias del mundo y hare mi paseo diario."_

_"Como opte por pastillas, no estoy deforme. Tal vez lo que pase a continuación será esto: regresare a trabajar y hacer la misma rutina de siempre, pasara el tiempo y me casare con alguien que estoy segura no voy a amar, es decir, conozco a todo Forks y jamás me enamore de nadie asi que de ahí viene mi seguridad. Nos casaremos y le contare la triste historia patética de mi vida, como la perdida de mis padres, una violación de la que jamás hable con nadie. Quiero decir, a la mayoría de las niñas que terminan en manos del gobierno les pasa"._

_"Un bastardo que se aprovecho de la situación, tenía 16 años y era el mismo tipo asqueroso del gobierno que iba a comprobar que yo estuviera bien en el convento. En fin, paso y se llevo algo importante de mi pero como todo, lo deje pasar"._

_Bella analizo la situación, y pensó que tal vez ese era el motivo por el que de pronto pensó en suicidarse. Pero después de mucho pensar llego a la conclusión de que no era por eso._

_"En fin, mi marido entenderá todo, seremos medianamente felices, hasta donde se puede un matrimonio que no tiene amor. Cuando el matrimonio este por desmoronarse me embarazare. Tendremos un hijo, pasaremos algún tiempo más cerca el uno del otro y luego la situación volverá a ser la de antes"._

_"Comenzare a engordar como la tía de la enfermera Esme. Y comenzare a someterme a algún régimen, sistemáticamente derrotada cada día, cada semana, por el peso que insiste en aumentar. A esas alturas tomare las drogas mágicas que evitan que caigas en depresión… y tendré más hijos. Diré a todo el mundo que los hijos son la razón de mi vida, pero en realidad ellos exigen mi vida como razón._

_La gente pensara siempre que somos una pareja feliz y nadie sabrá lo que existe de soledad, de amargura, de renuncia, detrás de toda apariencia de felicidad._

_Hasta que un día, cuando mi marido se busque su primera amante, yo tal vez haga un escándalo como la tía de Esme o piense de nuevo en suicidarme. Pero para entonces ya estaré vieja y seré cobarde, con dos o tres hijos que necesitan mi ayuda. No me suicidare, hare un escándalo y lo amenazare con largarme con mis hijos. El tal vez la deje y vuelva, tal vez no. De ahí en adelante, a esperar que los niños crezcan y pasar todo el día pensando en el suicidio, sin valor de cometerlo. Y me conformo."_

Bella se encerró en el monologo interior y se hizo una promesa: no saldría de Villete con vida. Era mejor acabar con todo ahora, cuando aun tenía coraje y salud para morir. Se volvió a quedar dormida con esa certeza y de nuevo volvió a ver todos esos pares de ojos, de nuevo mirándola rencorosamente hasta que llego el último par, el que ella tanto ansiaba ver porque la hacían sentirse bien, ese par verde intenso… y de nuevo se dejo llevar por los sueños.

-0-

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar; el anterior parecía como un mini hospital con agujas y esas cosas, pero este era solo un cuarto lleno de camas, ya no tenía tantos cables, solo el suero que aun no le retiraban.

Un medico alto, con la tradicional ropa blanca perfectamente uniformado, se encontraba frente a su cama. Tenía el cabello rubio y un porte imponente, aunque su mirada era dulce con esos hojos azul cielo. A su lado había un joven que también era rubio pero sus ojos eran, aunque también azul, de un tono diferente y la miraban como si la estuvieran analizando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunto, notando que hablaba con dificultad, sin conseguir que las palabras salieran claramente.

-Dos semanas en esta habitación, después cinco días en la unidad de urgencias- respondió el mayor –de gracias a Dios de aun encontrarse aquí. Soy Carlisle Cullen, médico encargado de Villete, y este jovencito de aquí, es uno de nuestros internos, Jasper Withlock.

Parecía que el hombre mayor siempre tenía una cara amable, pero el joven la miraba de manera extraña.

-Necesito que corrobore sus datos por favor, nombre, dirección, estado civil y fecha de nacimiento- continuo el doctor Cullen.

Bella sabía sus datos, pero advirtió que había espacios en blanco en su memoria. El médico le enfoco los ojos con una linterna y los examino largamente, en silencio. El más joven hizo lo mismo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas que no significaban nada.

-¿No quiere saber usted su estado?- le pregunto el doctor Cullen con una mirada extraña.

-Se cual es- respondió Bella-. Y no es lo que usted está viendo en mi cuerpo; es lo que está ocurriendo en mi alma.

El doctor Cullen la miro con una chispa extraña en la mirada. Una especie de diversión apareció en sus ojos por un instante pero se fue de manera fugaz con la misma rapidez en que había aparecido. El joven Jasper, recordó, la miro de manera totalmente diferente, como si estuviera sumamente concentrado intentando darle significado a sus palabras.

-Usted ha sido inducida repetidamente al sueño mediante calmantes y esto puede afectarle un poco la memoria. Por favor, trate de responder a todo lo que le digamos.

Y los médicos comenzaron un cuestionario absurdo, querían saber cuáles eran los periódicos más importantes de Forks, como se llamaba el parque principal, que carreteras daban a Port Ángeles, los libros más solicitados en la biblioteca. A medida que citaba nombres y hechos, no solo recuperaba la memoria, sino también su personalidad y sus deseos, su modo de ver la vida. La idea del suicidio, que aquella mañana parecía enterrada debajo de varias capas de sedantes, volvía a aflorar a la superficie.

-Está bien –dijo el doctor Cullen, al final del cuestionario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar todavía aquí?

El joven Jasper bajo los ojos y ella sintió que todo estaba suspendido en el aire, como si a partir de la respuesta a aquella pregunta se fuera a escribir una nueva historia de su vida que nadie mas podría modificar jamás.

-Puede decirlo –contesto Carlisle Cullen-. Los demás pacientes ya han escuchado los rumores y ella va a terminar sabiendo de cualquier modo. Es imposible guardar secretos en este lugar.

-Bien, ha sido usted quien ha determinado su propio destino –suspiro Jasper, midiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra-. Por ahora, las consecuencias de sus actos son estas: durante el coma provocado por los narcóticos, su corazón quedo irremediablemente afectado. Sufrió una necrosis en el ventrículo…

-No se alargue –dijo Carlisle -. Vaya derecho a lo que a la joven le interesa.

-Su corazón ha quedado irremediablemente afectado. Y dejara de latir en breve.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto asustada.

-El hecho de que el corazón deje de latir significa solo una cosa: muerte física. No se cuáles son sus creencias religiosas, pero…

-¿En cuánto tiempo mi corazón se detendrá? –interrumpió Bella.

-Cinco días, una semana a lo más.

Bella se dio cuenta de que, tras la apariencia y el comportamiento profesional, el joven se veía afectado al trasmitir esto, pero también creía que al final iba a suceder lo que ella misma se había provocado.

Durante toda su vida, ella se había dado cuenta de que un inmenso grupo de personas que conocía comentaban los horrores de la vida ajena como si sintieran mucha preocupación por ayudar, pero en el fondo se complacían del sufrimiento de los demás, porque esto les hacía creer que eran felices y que la vida había sido generosa con ellos. Detestaba a ese tipo de gente: en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no todos eran asi, puesto que aquel muchacho a pesar de que creía que ella al final tendría lo que quería, no mostraba esa alegría de trasmitir una información que al final es como una lección aprendida.

Ella simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Entonces no falle.

-No -. Fue la respuesta del doctor Cullen. Pero había algo en su mirada que no terminaba de comprender.

* * *

><p>Después de la introducción aqui esta el primer capitulo. Me quede pensando en los ojos verdes que Bella ve en sus sueños... Muchas gracias a quienes pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos! Actualizo lo mas rápido que pueda, cuídense mucho, ya falta menos para el estreno de Amanecer y yo acabo de comprar mis boletos para la función de media noche c:<p>

Ѽ Darcy Ѽ


	3. Capitulo 2  Consecuencias

Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Antes que nada me gustaria aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Primero que nada reiterar algo que comente en un principio, en la introduccion de la historia.

Es 100% Bella/Edward y tengan por seguro que tiene un final feliz. Yo se que a estas alturas piensan que no por la trama y el seguimiento que lleva pero mas adelante sabrán que mis palabras son ciertas. No se estresen ami no me gustan las historias tristes, como ya lo había dicho antes la vida tiene demasiado sufrimiento como para añadirle el leer un fic que nos amargue mas. Esta trama es romance/drama, así que tendrá sus malos ratos pero tengan en cuenta que termina bien, lo prometo.

* * *

><p>2. Consecuencias<p>

Durante la noche, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir miedo. Una cosa era la acción rápida de las pastillas y otra quedarse aguardando la muerte cinco días, una semana y quien sabe cuánto tiempo más… después de haber vivido todo lo que era posible.

Ya no tenía la misma determinación de antes, cuando decidió tomar esas pastillas lo hizo con la seguridad de que moriría y ahora, a pesar de que sus ideales continuaban siendo los mismos ya no estaba tan segura.

_"Las personas terminan conformándose siempre a la vida que han elegido, ¿Por qué yo no debo hacer lo mismo?"_ pensó.

Pero ya era tarde, como digo el joven enfermero, Jasper, las cosas habían sucedido por que ella era quien se lo había provocado. Ahora tenía que esperar lo que Dios quisiera. O el destino, quien sabe quien se encargaba de estas cosas.

Miro en torno suyo. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas; todos dormían y algunos roncaban fuerte. Las ventanas tenían rejas. Al extremo del dormitorio se veía una lucecita que llenaba el ambiente de extrañas sombras y que permitían que el lugar estuviese constantemente vigilado. Cerca de la luz, la enfermera de ayer leía un libro.

_"¿Es que ella siempre está aquí? ¿No va a su casa a dormir? Tal vez estoy demasiado desorientada y no sé bien en que horario trabaja…"_

_"También debe ser muy culta… siempre está leyendo libros…"_

La cama de Bella era la más alejada de la puerta (entre ella y la enfermera Esme habían aproximadamente veinte camas). Se levanto con dificultad porque, por lo que había dicho el doctor Cullen, llevaba ya casi tres semanas sin caminar. La enfermera levanto la vista y vio a la joven, que se aproximaba sosteniendo la botella de suero.

-Quiero ir al baño- susurro, con miedo de despertar a las demás locas.

Esme, con ademan descuidado, le señalo una puerta y le sonrió en el proceso.

La mente de Bella trabajaba con rapidez, buscando por todas las esquinas una salida, una brecha, un modo de dejar aquel lugar. Ella pensaba que si se le habían concebido unos días más con vida debería de disfrutarlos de alguna manera, es decir, hacer cosas que nunca había considerado.

Le frustraba estar en Villete. Ella sabía que no estaba loca. Simplemente tenía una forma de ver el mundo de manera diferente.

Sabía que la gente _"Dios hasta los locos"_ que había en el manicomio la estaba observando con cara de circunstancias, con miradas tristes porque sabían que le quedaba poco o quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Todos, extrañamente el único que la veía como a todos los pacientes era el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

_"Tal vez el hombre este tan acostumbrado a estas cosas que ni si quiera le interesa en lo mas mínimo"._ Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Pero no estaba tan segura porque un hombre como él, que a pesar de estar trabajando en un manicomio, tuviera ese amor y respeto al mirar a los locos no debe ser una persona tan fría.

Bella miro con cuidado su entorno. El baño era un cubículo sin puerta.

-¿Esto es una cárcel?- le pregunto a Esme, que había abandonado la lectura y ahora seguía todos los movimientos de Bella.

-No; es un manicomio.

-Yo no estoy loca.

La mujer rio.

-Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal, pero es lo que todos dicen aquí.

-Está bien. Entonces estoy loca. ¿Qué es un loco?

-Eso debes preguntarle al médico mañana, creo que cualquier respuesta que te de yo no quedaras satisfecha hija, eres demasiado inteligente-. Y con una sonrisa le dijo que no debería estar tanto tiempo de pie.

-Y aunque no lo creas, esto para ti puede parecer una cárcel, pero en realidad ayuda a las demás personas a no hacerse daño.

Bella volvió a su cama y se recostó, pero escucho a alguien susurrarle:

-¿Tú no sabes lo que es un loco?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Alice. Trata de hablar un poco más bajito, Esme puede ser muy buena, pero ella es muy estricta en eso de seguir el protocolo y te puede poner un calmante. Por algo es la esposa del doctor Cullen-. La chica le sonrió y por un momento se pregunto qué estaría haciendo ella aquí. No parecía en lo absoluto una loca.

¿Qué era un loco? No tenía ni la menor idea, porque esta palabra era empleada de una manera por completo anárquica. Decían, por ejemplo, que ciertos deportistas eran unos locos porque deseaban batir records; o que alguien que idolatraba a un artista estaba loco, simplemente porque otras personas no tenían esa misma pasión.

No tenia sueño. Según el doctor Cullen, había dormido casi una semana, demasiado tiempo para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a un horario estricto. Es decir, ella solo dormía 7 u 8 horas diarias.

-No sé que es un loco- susurro Bella-, pero yo no lo soy. Solo soy una suicida frustrada.

Lo dijo de una manera tan graciosa que Alice no pudo evitar reír.

-Loco es quien vive en su mundo. Como los esquizofrénicos, los psicópatas, los maniáticos. O sea, personas que son diferentes a los demás.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Seguramente- continuo Alice, fingiendo que le ofendía el comentario- ¿has oído hablar de Einstein, el cual dijo que no había tiempo ni espacio, sino una unión de ambos? ¿O Colon, insistiendo en que el otro lado del mar no había un abismo y si un continente? ¿O que tal Los Beatles, que hicieron una música diferente y se vestían como personas totalmente fuera de época? Todas esas personas, y miles más, también vivían en su mundo.

_"Tal vez no esta tan loca si dice cosas que tienen tanto sentido"_ se cuestiono Bella.

-He visto a una mujer con un vestido rojo escotado, andando por las calles de Forks cuando el termómetro marcaba 5° bajo cero. Quise darle mi abrigo y me dijo que no lo necesitaba.

-Tal vez en su mundo era verano.- respondió Alice –tal vez su cuerpo estaba caliente porque su deseo así lo esperaba. Todas las personas tienen derecho de vivir o hacer las cosas de la manera que lo esperan ¿no crees? Siempre y cuando no molestes a nadie claro está.

Bella no sabía que decir, las palabras de Alice definitivamente tenían sentido. Quién sabe si ella también estaba loca y por eso le parecía lógico lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te voy a contar una historia- dijo Alice-. Un poderoso hechicero, queriendo destruir un reino, arrojo una poción mágica al pozo donde todo el pueblo iba a beber. Quien tomara de aquella agua se volvería loco.

_"A la mañana siguiente, la población entera bebió y todos enloquecieron, menos el rey, el cual tenía un pozo para él y su familia y donde el brujo no había conseguido entrar. Alarmado, el rey trato de controlar a la población imponiendo una serie de reglas y medidas de seguridad pública, pero los policías e inspectores habían bebido del agua envenenada y encontraban absurdos los mandatos del rey y resolvieron no respetarlos de ningún modo._

_Cuando los habitantes de aquel reino se enteraron de los decretos, se convencieron de que el soberano había enloquecido y escribía cosas sin sentido. A gritos llegaron hasta el castillo y exigieron que abdicara._

_Desesperado, el rey concedió a dejar el tono, pero la reina se lo impidió, diciéndole: "Ahora vamos hasta la fuente y también beberemos. Así seremos iguales a ellos"._

_Y así lo hicieron: rey y reina bebieron del agua de la locura y enseguida comenzaron a decir cosas sin sentido. De inmediato, sus súbditos se retractaron al darse cuenta de que el rey y la reina estaban mostrando tanta sabiduría._

_El país continuo en calma, aunque sus habitantes se comportaban de modo muy diferente a como lo hacían sus vecinos. Y el rey pudo gobernar hasta el fin de sus días"._

Bella se echo a reír.

-Tú no pareces loca en lo absoluto.

-Pero los demás dicen que lo estoy, aunque también dicen que me estoy curando, basta con cambiar la actitud, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-. Pregunto Bella

-Padezco de delirios, es decir, yo digo que tengo visiones, pero los demás no me creen. Quiero continuar loca, viviendo mi vida como la sueño y no como los demás desean, solo tengo veinte años. ¿Sabes que existe allá afuera, del otro lado de las paredes de Villete?

-¿La gente que bebió del mismo pozo?-. Respondió Bella.

Exactamente- repuso Alice con una sonrisa-. Creen que son normales, porque todos hacen lo mismo. Yo fingiré que he bebido también de esa agua.

-Pues yo bebí y este es justo mi problema. Nunca tuve depresiones, ni grandes alegrías ni tristezas que durasen mucho. Mis problemas son iguales a los de todo el mundo.

Alice se quedo mirando un momento en silencio.

-Dicen que vas a morir.

Bella titubeo un instante.

-De aquí a cinco o seis días. Tome una decisión completamente consiente. Ahora me estoy preguntando si realmente fue lo correcto. No me mal entiendas, simplemente creo que tal vez puedo hacer las cosas de manera diferente, pero ahora solo el destino sabe lo que me espera.

Después de ese pensamiento que Bella no sabía ni de donde había salido, comenzó a quedarse dormida y ya no supo que mas paso.

Cuando Bella despertó tan solo una hora después, volteo hacia la ventana, y se dio cuenta que aun era de noche. Alcanzo a ver la luna nueva, era su favorita, simplemente sentía una pasión al contemplarla que no sabía cómo explicar.

Sintió una sensación de bienestar. Se levanto y vio a Alice a su lado, era una chica pequeña (bastante menuda a decir verdad) que irradiaba mucha calma al dormir.

-Regresa a tu cama cariño- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa-. Las chicas buenas están soñando con angelitos en este momento. O con sus novios tal vez.

-Lo siento enfermera per…

-Esme querida.

-Lo siento Esme, pero aunque soy una chica buena no estaba soñando con nada de eso. Simplemente me desperté y vi la luna, me dieron ganas de conversar con alguien.

La enfermera la miro sorprendida, pero de manera sospechosa le dijo:

-¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo? ¿Tocas algún instrumento? Hay una hermosa sala pasando este pasillo…

-Está bien, ¿me permites las llaves para abrir la puerta?

-¿Llaves?- pregunto Esme con una sonrisa-. La puerta siempre está abierta. No temo por que alguno de ellos me llegue a hacer algo, pero sería un poco difícil tener la puerta cerrada si surge una emergencia, ¿no crees?

_"¿Cómo que la puerta está abierta?_ Pensó._ "Hace un rato estaba pensando la forma de escapar de aquí y resulta que la puerta siempre está abierta, que irónico"._

-Entonces, ¿iras a dar ese paseo?

-En realidad, lo que me gustaría hacer ahora es tocar el piano.

-La sala está aislada Bella, no te preocupes por el ruido que no molestaras a nadie.

De la nada Bella comenzó a sollozar n voz baja, de manera tímida, contenida. Esme corrió a donde estaba ella y la abrazo, diciéndole cosas tiernas al oído. Acaricio sus cabellos, dejando que la onda de tristeza y llanto corriera sin trabas. Así se quedaron las dos casi media hora: una lloraba sin decir por qué y la otra consolaba sin saber en concreto el motivo, aunque se lo imaginaba.

Los sollozos por fin terminaron. La enfermera se levanto, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta la puerta.

-Cuando llegaste aquí, llena de tubos y sueros, me quede pensando por que una chica joven, hermosa y con toda una vida por delante decide suicidarse.

_"Luego comenzaron a correr chismes: la carta que dejaste _–y nunca crei que ese fuera el motivo-_ y los días contados por causa de un problema del corazón que me comento mi esposo"._

-Por eso estaba llorando –dijo Bella-. Al tomar las pastillas yo quería matar a alguien a quien detestaba. No sabía que existían dentro de mi otras Bellas a las que podía amar.

-¿Qué hace que una persona se deteste a si misma?

-Tal vez la cobardía o el eterno miedo a estar equivocada, a no hacer lo que los demás esperan. Hace unos minutos estaba alegre, pensando que el universo o Dios me habían dado una segunda oportunidad: olvide mi sentencia de muerte. Cuando volví a entender la situación en que me encuentro me asuste.

Esme simplemente abrió la puerta y Bella salió.

Después de escuchar esto Esme llamo a una enfermera, para que le cuidara unos momentos, y fue al despacho de su esposo. Esta semana les tocaba a los dos el turno que terminaba hasta las 12, era uno bastante tranquilo. Toco la puerta, y su esposo le abrió con una sonrisa y abrazándola.

Ella se dedico a contarle todo lo que había conversado con Bella y el simplemente la escuchaba absorto, con una mirada extraña, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cuando Esme termino de decirle el simplemente susurro:

-Después de todo ella lo está entendiendo.

-0-

_"Esme no tenia porque haberme preguntado eso. ¿Quería saber porqué estaba llorando? ¿Sera que no sabe que soy una persona absolutamente normal, con deseos y miedos como los de todo el mundo y que ese tipo de pregunta –_ahora que ya es tarde_- puede hacer que sienta pánico?"._

Llego a la sala de música, le parecía un poco ilógico que en un manicomio hubiera una, pero después pensó que tal vez el hecho de que haya gente que tiene problemas no es sinónimo de gente inculta, que no le guste la música. Como ejemplo tenia a Alice, una chica completamente normal.

Se acerco al piano y se sentó en el banquillo, comenzó a tocar una tierna balada, pero después de unos segundos simplemente estaba enojada. Aporreaba las teclas del piano con mucho odio. _"¿Es que el destino o Dios no le pudieron haber advertido que si fallaba en su intento de suicidio se iba a arrepentir?"._

Después de su pequeño momento de furia volvió a tocar melodías suaves, Claro de Luna, ya todo el enojo había salido de su sistema. Y al terminar la melodía volteo hacia atrás, al sentirse observada.

En medio de la música se presento otro loco, Edward, ella no sabía lo que tenia pero estaba segura de que ahora al ver todas las perspectivas y personas que había en Villete, el simplemente no le provoco sentimiento de miedo alguno, lo miro a los ojos y le pareció bastante familiar, solo que en ese momento no recordaba de que.

Ella al no estar asustada simplemente lo vio, y sonrió; contrario a lo que pensaba se llevo la sorpresa de que el al momento le devolvió la sonrisa. Bella se sintió segura después de esa sonrisa y pensó que en ese mundo distante donde se encontraba, la música era capaz de penetrar y hacer milagros.

* * *

><p>Ok Bella ya esta dudando y Edward por fin aparecio! Espero que haya quedado aclarada la duda con lo que comente haya arriba. Muchas gracias por comentar la historia, eso me ayuda a aclarar dudas y tambien mejorarla con sus consejos. Tambien muchas gracias por ponerla en sus favoritos.<p>

Ѽ Darcy ѽ


	4. Capitulo 3  Situaciones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos...

* * *

><p><strong>3. Situaciones<strong>

"_Tengo que comprar un nuevo llavero"_ pensó el doctor Cullen cuando abrió la puerta de su pequeño despacho en el sanatorio de Villete. El que tenía significaba mucho para él, ya que su esposa se lo había regalado ya hace más de 25 años, en su primer aniversario de casados.

Quería guardarlo, ya que jamás se perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle. Al llegar al pequeño sillón que estaba la esquina del lado izquierdo se sentó a reflexionar en algo que lo tenía intrigado desde hace unos días. Quería darle la opción a la pequeña jovencita Swan de si quería vivir unos días más. Es decir, el había notado un cambio en ella, se había dado cuenta por medio de su esposa, claro está.

Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Si ella quería vivir unos pocos días más, en vez de solo cinco o seis tal vez estaba dispuesta a seguir el tratamiento, no importa que este implicara muchas pastillas al día.

"_Debo hacer esto"_ pensó_. "Por algo soy el director del manicomio y no un enfermo, porque soy capaz de reflexionar mucho antes de tomar una decisión"_

Aun que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese hilo de pensamiento, pensaba que no existían en el mundo personas que realmente estén locas. El creía que las personas que estaban en Villete simplemente habían perdido su ligar en el mundo. No justificaba las acciones de los asesinos en absoluto, o las personas que cometen actos ilógicos, simplemente él pensaba que cada persona estaba en este mundo con un propósito, que tenía algo que hacer así fuera bueno o malo.

Por ejemplo la señorita Swan. El creía que ella había perdido su lugar en el mundo, nunca le ha parecido que las personas que cometan suicidio estén locas en absoluto. Solo pensaba que cada quien tenía una forma diferente de ver el mundo y el respetaba las decisiones de los demás.

Prendió la luz (cada vez amanecía más tarde, a medida que empezaba a cambiar el clima). La falta de luz, así como las mudanzas de casa o los divorcios eran los principales responsables del aumento de números de casos de depresión. El doctor ansiaba que la primavera llegara en seguida y le resolviera la mitad de sus problemas.

Echo un vistazo a la agenda del día. Tenía que estudiar algunas medidas para no dejar que Edward muriera de hambre. Su esquizofrenia lo volvía últimamente imprevisible y ahora había dejado de comer por completo. Ya le había recetado alimentación intravenosa, peo esta no lo podía mantener por siempre. Edward tiene 25 años y es fuerte, pero con puro suero acabaría enflaqueciendo, con aspecto esquelético.

Edward había sido ingresado a Villete a la corta edad de 8 años, se le había diagnosticado esquizofrenia infantil y en ese momento era más fácil de tratar pues es un desorden cerebral que menoscaba la capacidad de las personas para pensar, controlar sus emociones y relacionarse con los demás. La madre de Edward murió cuando el tenia 2 años y su padre jamás quiso lidiar con los temas relacionados con su hijo.

Prácticamente todas las personas que trabajan en Villete lo conocían, demás está decir que él ha pasado toda su vida ahí.

El había comenzado a mejorar con el paso de los años, pero a partir de hace unos meses, en que el doctor Carlisle Cullen le había comentado al joven Edward Masen que tal vez ya era hora de que el saliera del sanatorio y comenzara su vida, este había comenzado a empeorar paulatinamente.

Carlisle sospechaba y con justa razón que al joven lo que le asustaba era salir, pues el no conocía otro mundo que no fuera en esas paredes. Pero el buen doctor no podía hacer nada más para ayudarlo. Edward estaría en Villete el tiempo que quisiera, es decir, el era libre de irse a la hora que quisiera, pero en el estaba la decisión.

Al final el doctor decidió retirar la alimentación intravenosa y dejaría que Edward adelgazara un poco más hasta que, por el mismo, decidiera volver a comer. Sabía que Esme le reprocharía, ya que ella lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, pero el sabia que lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

-¿Carlisle?- era la inconfundible voz de su esposa.

-Pasa querida, lo siento-. Se disculpo-. Sabía que tenía que reunirme contigo para comer.

-¿Qué te preocupa querido?

-Sabes cuál es mi mayor preocupación-. Contesto con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Me he dado cuenta, ¿Es Edward verdad?

-Por más que intento hacerle ver o maravillosa que puede ser su vida fuera el simplemente no quiere…

-Sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo cariño-. Se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla-. Pero debes dejarlo encontrar sus propias ilusiones o motivaciones.

-A veces me parte el alma verlo así-. Susurro triste.

-¿Solo has tenido malos ratos este día?-. Pregunto Esme.

-Pues no, hoy te tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Alguien sale?

-Afortunadamente si, a pesar de que es una joven encantadora Alice Brandon merece estar haciendo cosas maravillosas haya afuera-. Comento feliz el doctor Cullen

-Sabes que jamás estuve de acuerdo con que ella estuviera aquí.

-Y tu sabes que yo estaba de acuerdo contigo.- le comento al oído.

-La voy a extrañar mucho.

-Lo sé, es una jovencita inmensamente llena de energía y muy alegre a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda con nosotros?-. Pregunto Esme compungida.

-Aproximadamente un mes querida, pero sabes que ella vendrá a visitarnos.

-No es lo mismo-. Se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado-. Sé que puede parecer egoísta de mi parte, pero me parte el alma cada vez que alguien se va, también me emociona saber que vuelan libres lejos de aquí, pero es un sentimiento que no puedo evitar.

Carlisle se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Esme consulto su reloj y le dijo a su esposo que tenía que volver a su turno y este simplemente le beso la mejilla y ella se fue.

Después el continuo firmando unos reportes y miro una revista olvidada que le había dejado marcada su esposa. Ella le marcaba siempre con un plumón las cosas que le parecían interesantes y a él le parecía gracioso que la mayor parte del tiempo coincidía en esas cosas tan simples. El artículo que esta vez le dejo como prioridad a consultar decía lo siguiente:

Estadísticas de personas que sufren algún tipo de enfermedad mental en Estados Unidos y Canadá

El 40% de las personas entre 15 y 34 años

El 33% de las personas entre 35 y 54 años

El 20% de las personas entre 55 y 64 años

*Se estima que 1 de cada 5 individuos sufre algún tipo de trastorno psiquiátrico.

*Una de cada 8 personas ha sido tratada de algún trastorno psicológico o psiquiátrico.

"_Mientras más felices pueden ser las personas, mas infelices se vuelven"_. Se lamento el doctor Cullen.

Continuo revisando algunos casos más que tenía en su escritorio, ponderando cuidadosamente cuales tenía que compartir con el Consejo de Psiquiatría y cuales podía resolver solo. Cuando termino, el día brillaba ya y apago la luz.

A continuación mando a su secretaria a que hiciera pasar a la primera visita: la madre superiora que encontró a la paciente que intento suicidarse.

-Soy la madre superiora encargada del convento donde se aloja la señorita Isabella. ¿Cuál es el estado de la joven?

El doctor Cullen reflexiono si debía decir la verdad y ahorrar a la mujer sorpresas inútiles; decidió que era preferible callarse.

-Aun no lo sabemos –mintió- Necesitamos una semana más.

-No sé porque Isabella hizo esto –decía la mujer que tenía delante, en llanto-. Nosotros la hemos visto crecer y jamás imaginamos que necesitase algo más que el cariño que ahí siempre le hemos proporcionado. Ella tiene una buena vida, un buen trabajo, es hermosa, y aun así…

-… aun así trato de matarse –interrumpió el doctor Cullen-. No se debe sorprender madre: así ocurre; las personas son incapaces de entender la felicidad o la falta de ella en los demás. Tal vez para usted, el tener todo eso que me ha mencionado sea suficiente para ser feliz, pero está claro que para la señorita Swan el tenerlo fue motivo de sentir todo lo contrario.

La mujer lo miro con sorpresa. El doctor Cullen vio que había conseguido distraerla y prosiguió:

-Creo, con todo respeto, que usted ha venido aquí hoy no para saber cómo está la joven Isabella, sino para exculparse a usted y a la sociedad, de un comportamiento que ustedes consideran correcto. Dígame, ¿Cuántos años tiene la joven?

-Veinticuatro.

-O sea, es una mujer madura, que ya sabe lo que desea y es capaz de elegir. ¿Cuánto hace que ella vive sola?

-Bueno, ella vivió hasta los 18 años recluida en el convento como exige la ley, después al ser Forks un lugar tan pequeño, rento uno de los departamentos aledaños a nuestra institución.

-Ella es una joven independiente hasta el fondo de su alma. Déjeme hacerle un comentario, y espero que no me lo tome a mal. La mayoría de las personas cree que el asesino es el culpable y no la sociedad, ni sus padres, ni sus antepasados-. El doctor Cullen miro a la mujer con paciencia y esta le dirigió una clara mirada de respeto.

-¿Puedo ver a la joven?-. Pregunto sorprendida la mujer mayor.

El doctor Cullen llamo a su secretaria, y le dijo que llamara a Isabella Swan.

-0-

-No quiero verla… - hablo tímidamente Bella, cuando el enfermero entro a buscarla comunicándole que tenía una visita.

No quería ver a esa mujer que se preocupo mas toda su niñez porque ella estuviera limpia que por el maltrato que existía a su alrededor.

El hombre desapareció por donde había venido y ella continuo viendo los bosques. Al cabo de de un tiempo el sol milagrosamente había salido.

"_Extraño para ser Forks"_ pensó.

Ella sabía que el sol saldría porque la noche anterior la luna se lo había dicho mientras tocaba el piano.

"_No; esto es locura. Estoy perdiendo el control. Los astros no hablan, salvo para quienes se dicen astrólogos. Si la luna converso con alguien debió haber sido con aquel chico, el que tenía esa mirada tan pacifica, de un verde increíblemente penetrante"._

Bella se quedo un momento pensando, _¿Por qué aquel chico le parecía tan familiar?_

Pero de repente recordó de donde los había visto, eran esos ojos que no la juzgaban, los que en sus momentos de bajón en el manicomio la habían ayudado a sentirse mejor. Ella como persona racional que era justifico el hecho pensando que tal vez había visto al chico en otra ocasión y su subconsciente se lo mostraba por que el tenia una manera de mirar a la gente un tanto extraña, amable si, pero trasmitía demasiado con solo verte.

De repente sintió que todo se oscurecía a su alrededor y cayo inconsciente.

-0-

Se encontraba en el despacho del doctor Cullen, acostada en una cama inmaculadamente blanca, con una sabana nueva.

El le auscultaba el corazón. Ella fingió que aun dormía, pero algo dentro de su pecho había cambiado, por que el médico hablo con la certeza de que estaba siendo oído.

-Tranquilícese –dijo-. Con la salud que usted tiene puede vivir cien años.

Bella abrió los ojos. Alguien le había cambiado la ropa. Sospecho que había sido Esme, pero sentía que la cabeza no le funcionaba bien.

-¿Qué dice, doctor?

-Dije que se tranquilice.

-No. Usted dijo que iba a vivir cien años.

El médico se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Usted dijo que iba a vivir cien años –insistió Bella.

-En la medicina no hay nada definitivo –disimulo el doctor Cullen-. Todo es posible.

-¿Cómo esta mi corazón?

-Igual.

Entonces no necesitaba nada. Los médicos, ante un caso grave, dicen "usted vivirá cien años" o "no tiene nada serio" o "usted tiene un corazón y una presión como un niño" o incluso "necesitamos hacer análisis". Parece que temen que el paciente vaya a destrozar el despacho.

Trato de levantarse, sin conseguirlo: toda la habitación comenzó a girar.

-Quédese así un poco más, hasta que se sienta mejor. No es ninguna molestia.

"_Que bien_ –pensó Bella -. _Pero, ¿y si fuera una molestia"._

-Parece que le gusta tocar el piano –dijo el procurando ser lo más casual posible.

-Si. Y parece ser que aquí hay pacientes que aprecian la música. Ayer uno se quedo a escucharme, a pesar de ser ya muy tarde-. Bella no pudo evitar la curiosidad de comentarlo.

-Edward. Le comento a mi esposa que había quedado fascinado. Por increíble que parezca eso ha bastado para animarlo a comer de nuevo.

-No me malinterpretes, pero si esta aquí quiere decir que está loco. ¿Hay un loco al que le gusta la música y además lo comenta con otros?

-Edward no está loco. Padece de esquizofrenia, tu estas aquí también, dime ¿estás loca?

Pues… no.

-¿Estás segura? -. Bromeo el doctor.

-Pues hasta ahora no tanto-. Respondió con humor, pero tímidamente pregunto-. ¿Se puede curar?

-Se puede controlar. Un esquizofrénico es catalogado por los demás como una persona que tiene ya una tendencia natural a ausentarse de este mundo, hasta que un hecho –grave o superficial, según cada caso –hace que cree una realidad solo para él. Puede evolucionar hasta la ausencia completa, que llamamos catatonia, o puede tener mejorías, que le permiten al paciente trabajar y llevar una vida prácticamente normal. Depende de una sola cosa: el ambiente

-Crear una realidad solo para el –repitió Bella-. ¿Qué es la realidad? Y ¿En que etapa se encuentra Edward?

-El no está en ninguna. Su caso es especial, por así decirlo, el simplemente ha estado en este lugar demasiado tiempo y le asusta lo que hay fuera de aquí. Su padre no supo controlar los problemas que tiene un chico pequeño y si llego a tener esquizofrenia infantil, pero fue tratada a tiempo y no paso de eso.

-Aunque te cueste creer –continuo-. El es increíblemente inteligente, ha hecho sus estudios aquí y aprecia muchas cosas importantes que tal vez haya afuera no hubiera sido capaz de ver. Como su gusto por la música. Le encanta tocar el piano y lo hace maravillosamente bien.

El doctor Cullen sonrió como si fuera un padre orgulloso. A pesar de que Dios no los había bendecido a él y a su esposa con un hijo, desde que llego a Villete considero a Edward como uno.

-Pero, ¿Qué es la realidad?-. Pregunto Bella intrigada.

-Es lo que la mayoría creyó que debía ser. No necesariamente lo mejor, ni lo más lógico, sino lo que se adapto al deseo colectivo. ¿Ve usted que llevo en el cuello?

-Una corbata.

-Muy bien. Su respuesta es lógica, coherente con una persona absolutamente normal: ¡una corbata! Un loco sin embargo, diría que tengo en el cuello una tela de color, ridícula, inútil, atada de una manera complicada, que dificulta los movimientos de la cabeza y exige un esfuerzo mayor para que el aire entre en los pulmones. Si me distraigo estando cerca de un ventilador, puedo morir estrangulado por este trapo.

"Si un loco me pregunta para que sirve una corbata, le tendría que contestar: absolutamente para nada. Ni siquiera como adorno, porque hoy en día se ha convertido en un símbolo de esclavitud, poder, distanciamiento. La única utilidad de la corbata consiste en llegar a casa y quitársela, para tener la sensación de que estamos libres de algo que ni sabemos que es".

-¿Pero la sensación de alivio justifica la existencia de la corbata? No. Más si le pregunto a un loco y a una persona normal que es esto, será considerado sano quien diga: una corbata. No importa quién acierta; importa quién tiene razón.

Bella se quedo mucho tiempo viendo al doctor y concluyo que Edward debe ser un hombre inteligente si creció educado por maestros en ese lugar y, además por el doctor Cullen. Después de esto, con una sonrisa pregunto:

-Por lo que usted ha tenido que concluir que no estoy loca, pues di el nombre correcto a la tela de color-. Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual el doctor le devolvió.

-Exacto-.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo Edward, que venía a su plática diaria con Carlisle.

-Lo siento Carlisle, no quería interrumpir-. Exclamo al percatarse de que no estaba solo. Pero al reconocer a la chica que estaba con él no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la chica que lo atrajo con esa música tan suave que el tanto adoraba. La que parecía una gatita pequeña que hace gestos y movimientos cuando toca.

Bella tímidamente le devolvió el gesto, no pudo evitar enrojecer al escuchar su voz, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero jamás imagino que tuviera una voz tan atrayente. Carlisle los vio a ambos, y solo pudo dejar volar su imaginación, soltando una sonora carcajada.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo solo es una explicacion de la vida que tenian Edward y Bella antes de llegar a Villete. O en el caso de Edward como es que llego ahi. Mas adelante ya van a estar empezando a conocerse mejor. Tenganme un poquito de paciencia, soy nueva en estoy, he leído muchísimas historias en fanfiction, pero nada se compara a escribir una. Mis respetos para todas las autoras, hacen un trabajo maravilloso. Espero que me sepan dar consejos de si de plano dejo esto por la paz o continuo y le hecho ganas. Gracias por todo,<p>

Ѽ Darcy ѽ


	5. Capitulo 4  Conversaciones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos...

* * *

><p><strong>4. Conversaciones<strong>

-Bueno chicos, espero que puedan cuidar mi despacho-. El doctor Cullen camino hacia la puerta e hizo pasar a Edward-. Tengo que ir a checar el segundo piso, vuelvo enseguida.

Les dio una última mirada risueña y salió de la habitación. Los dos jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, Bella permanecía sentada en la silla de frente al escritorio y Edward estaba detrás de ella. El hizo señas de querer tomar la silla y Bella solo lo observo.

-Con permiso señorita-. Y con esa simple sonrisa ella se quedo sin palabras.

Al momento Bella enrojeció. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar mucho con las personas, mucho menos con personas que al parecer tenían problemas y estaban en un manicomio.

-Buenas tardas, al parecer nos vamos a quedar solos por un buen tiempo, ya que Carlisle acostumbra a tardar cuando revisa a sus pacientes ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?

-Bella, Bella Swan -¿_Es que el habla así normalmente?_ Pensó. _¿Es siempre educado? O ¿No habla con gente regularmente?_

-Tienes un lindo nombre Bella, Bella Swan-. Sonrió Edward.

-Solo Bella, y tu también tienes un lindo no… nombre Edward-. No pudo evitar el tartamudear, es decir, el era simplemente hermoso. Y educado. Y le gustaba la música. Y la ponía nerviosa solo con mirarla de esa manera. Era como si la encontrara fascinante, cosa que ella no lograba entender.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bue… Bueno, la verdad es que la otra noche me impresiono mucho que alguien me fuera a escuchar tocar, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no creí que algo así fuera posible.

-¿Me permites hacer una cosa Bella?

-¿Una cosa? Es decir claro… yo… eh…

Bella se quedo paralizada. De pronto Edward se acerco a ella, estaba prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal, y a ella le importaba eso un carajo. Uso su penetrante mirada para evaluarla, o eso creyó ella. El se levanto de la silla y la rodeo, la estaba examinando desde todos los ángulos.

-Eres una persona muy hermosa Bella… me resulta fascinante el mirarte, tienes pequeñas pecas alrededor de tu nariz, lo que te hace tener un aspecto realmente tierno.- el no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que sus palabras la hacían sonrojar.

-Este yo, bueno, eam ¿gracias?

-Perdona si te incomodo, pero las personas con las que estoy acostumbrado a tratar conocen mi manera directa de expresarme, lamento mucho si el que te diga estas cosas hace que te sientas incomoda… - susurro Edward, quien había vuelto a sentarse.

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que no te ofendas, pero nunca había tenido una conversación con una persona que, este, uhm, estuviera internada en un lugar como este. Me imaginaba que serias de otra manera, no sé si me explico.

-Por supuesto-. La miro Edward con una sonrisa –tienes una idea preconcebida de lo que significa estar en un lugar como Villete.

Bella se sonrojo de nuevo. _Maldición,_ pensó_, estoy quedando como una idiota frente a una persona que hasta hace cinco minutos pensé que no estaba cuerda._

-No todos los que estamos aquí nos quedamos idos en una realidad alterna o estamos babeando.- dijo Edward mirándola con una sonrisa picara que ella fue incapaz de no devolver.

-¿No te gustaría estar afuera? Es decir, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en estas paredes?

-Me parece interesante que no preguntes cual es mi problema o el motivo por el cual estoy aquí encerrado, por lo que deduzco que ¿Carlisle ya te hablo sobre mi problema?

Bella volteo hacia otro lado intimidada.

-Yo simplemente quería saber quien eras, y el me hablo sobre tu problema.

-No te preocupes Bella.- Edward tomo su barbilla y la volteo hacia él, ella se estremeció ante ese contacto, era como si tuviera fiebre, sintió una corriente y el retiró su mano automáticamente.

-He asumido desde hace algunos años que soy el caso más interesante que Carlisle tiene y le resulta grato hablar sobre mí a los demás.- sonrió. –Y respondiendo de manera breve a tu pregunta, pues no, jamás he encontrado un motivo para querer salir de aquí.

-¿Qué tipo de motivo necesitas?-. Pregunto, pero al momento se arrepintió-. Lo siento Edward, si no te sientes cómodo respondiéndome no tienes por qué hacerlo.

A estas alturas Bella ya había alcanzado un rojo profundo en la tonalidad de su rostro, pero estaba fascinada con esa conversación. Normalmente cuando conoces a alguien toda la plática a la que aspiras es sobre preguntas como: ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Pero ahí estaban ellos dos, hablando sobre el hecho de que lleva a una persona a simplemente querer permanecer en una enorme jaula habitada por muchos más pájaros que al igual que él no querían volar.

-No te preocupes, puedo responder sin ningún problema a esa pregunta si me prometes responder tu a una que he estado deseando hacerte.- _¿Por qué Edward tenía esa maldita sonrisa seductora que hacia querer decir que si a todo?_

-Por supuesto, adelante.- Bella creía saber que era lo que le quería preguntar, pero no tenía idea de cómo le iba a responder. Decidió que iba a esperar a que el contestara primero y después se iba a preocupar por lo demás.

-El hecho en sí no es que me guste estar rodeado de estas paredes Bella, le temo mucho a lo que hay afuera, aquí tengo la seguridad de estar con muchas personas a las cuales amo, las puedo ver todos los días, tengo mi música que también es importante. Puede que te resulte egocéntrico de mi parte, pero aquí no tendré que preocuparme de que alguien me haga daño. En todo el tiempo que llevo encerrado, todos los libros que he leído, todo lo que he estudiado, y todo lo que me han demostrado que es lo que hay afuera, no ha resultado una tentación para mí en lo absoluto sobre querer ir más allá de lo que veo en estos momentos.

-¿Pero como sabes que no te va a gustar lo que hay haya afuera si no lo has experimentado?

-Porque jamás he aspirado a más de lo que aquí me han dado. El amor de mi madre Esme, perdón yo sé que no es mi madre ante la sociedad, pero en mi corazón si lo es, el amor de mi padre Carlisle, que es quien me ha enseñado todo lo que se y quien se ha preocupado por mí en los peores momentos. Salgo a los jardines todo el tiempo… simplemente quisiera que los demás entendieran que aquí es donde quiero estar…- susurro de pronto deprimido. Bella se reprendió a si misma porque estaba segura de que ella era la causante de ese sentimiento.

Se quedo pensando en lo que Edward le dijo, ella creía que le podía mostrar tantas cosas que podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, el podría vivir ahí si quería, pero había tantas cosas que podía experimentar afuera que solo de imaginarlo le arranco una sonrisa.

Pero después recordó que ella jamás le podría mostrar nada, porque era probable que ya no estuviera ahí en poco tiempo y eso hizo que sus ojos humedecieran.

Levanto de nuevo su rostro y se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba observando.

-Ahora dime.- Edward hablo tan bajo que tuvo que leer sus labios para poder saber que era lo que él le iba a decir.- ¿Qué hace que una persona como tu renuncie a la vida?

Ella sabía que algo así le iba a preguntar, y en el tiempo que tardo el en contestar a su pregunta primero no le había dado tiempo a pensar en una respuesta lógica.

De pronto recordó la analogía de la corbata que uso Carlisle para explicarle sobre los distintos tipos de pensamiento en las personas. Y ahí cayó en cuenta que no tenía por que tratar de ser coherente al explicarle a Edward como se sentía, el entendería todo porque su manera de ver la vida era más racional que la de cualquier otra persona.

Edward espero pacientemente a que ella le respondiera, el sabía que no era una pregunta fácil, pero entendía que primero se tenía que responder ella misma antes de expresárselo a otra persona.

-Es como si yo creyera que al morir, otra persona nacería y tendría una mejor forma de aprovechar lo que hay en el mundo.- hablo de forma quebrada ya que no sabía porque de pronto le habían dado unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

-¿Tiene eso sentido para ti Edward?

-Por supuesto.- de repente el la estaba abrazando, y muy lentamente le dijo al oído.- es como si creyeras que no tenias la oportunidad de vivir, tú crees que lo que has hecho en este mundo es un desperdicio de tiempo y querías darle la oportunidad a alguien más de hacer algo ejemplar, algo mejor a lo que tu habías hecho, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Ella se abrazo más fuerte a él y su rostro quedo a la altura de su hombro.

-Si… -. Contesto de manera rota.- pero ahora creo que yo también tengo la oportunidad de estar aquí así lo que haga sea insignificante o a nadie le importe. Pero destruí esa oportunidad, no voy a vivir mucho tiempo más.

Bella termino llorando de nuevo en los brazos de alguien, era la segunda vez que se quebraba de esta forma, aunque ya para entonces creía que estaba en todo su derecho, pues pensaba que al haber arruinado su vida intentando suicidarse tenía todo el derecho a llorar.

Después de de veinte minutos y millones de lagrimas derramadas por Bella, Edward sintió que ella se estaba empezando a calmar. Se separo un poco de ella y lentamente la ayudo a incorporarse.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a almorzar?.- le pregunto con ternura en su voz. No lo pudo evitar, había algo en esa pequeña gatita que lo atraía como un imán. No sabía que era pero quería descubrirlo, pensaba que el podría ayudarla aunque no sabía todavía el modo en el que lo haría.

-Por supuesto –susurro Bella con una sonrisa quebrada, le había servido mucho hablar con él, sentía como si un peso muy grande se elevara de sus hombros. Se incorporo abriendo la puerta y salieron los dos juntos al pasillo.

Edward quería alegrarla de algún modo, se le ocurrió presentarle a su compañero y lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue:

-Después de almorzar, ¿te gustaría conocer a mi compañero Chacho?

-¿Chacho? –Bella lo miro divertida, _¿Quién demonios le pondría a su hijo Chacho, o algún nombre que lo tuviera como diminutivo?_

-Aun que pareces una gatita creo que le agradaras.- sonrió Edward con picardía.

Bella soltó una carcajada y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-En serio tu compañero de cuarto se llama Chacho?

-En realidad se llama Muchacho, pero su nombre era demasiado largo y solo se le quedo grabado Chacho. Solo le digo muchacho si hace alguna travesura, en señal de que estoy enojado con el. Es un perro gatita Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa –espero que no le tengas miedo.

-¿Un perro Edward? ¿Puedes tener un perro aquí?- Bella lo miraba asombrada.

-La verdad es que solo puedes tenerlo si es el doctor Cullen quien te lo regala. Me lo dio de cumpleaños el año pasado. Es un pequeño Shih tzu, no es un perro que crezca mucho. Es mi mejor amigo, no creas que estoy loco-. Soltó una carcajada y rodo los ojos.

-¿Tu loco? ¡Por supuesto que no!.- grito Bella –ahora vamos a que me presentes a tu amigo, ¿Cómo es que a alguien se le ocurre ponerle muchacho a un perro?

-No me mires con esa cara de incredulidad, simplemente no tenía un nombre apropiado en ese momento, llevaba dos semanas con él y creo que el pequeño me estaba empezando a odiar porque solo le llamaba perro, así que se pudo a hacer sus necesidades en mi sillón y enojado no sé porque le grite muchacho… ahora que lo pienso parece que le gusto mucho ese nombre.

Bella volvió a sonreír y siguieron juntos por el pasillo sin percatarse que iban tomados de la mano…

-0-

El doctor Cullen se encontraba en el cuarto de seguridad, viendo el monitor que daba a su despacho, sabía que moralmente estaba mal el hecho de haber estado espiando esa conversación.

-Pero todo está funcionando –susurro a la nada.

Como medico también entendía que había hecho lo correcto. Sonrió después de haber visto como los dos chicos habían salido agarrados de la mano y hablo con el guardia de seguridad para que volviera a su puesto.

Soltó una sonora carcajada porque él también se había preguntado por qué rayos Edward había llamado al pequeño cachorro Muchacho… Chacho… ese chico era todo un caso. Pero lo quería como solo un padre podría hacerlo con su hijo.

Esa pequeña alegría de regalarle un perro había sido tan insignificante, pero había traído consigo tanta felicidad y normalidad a la vida de Edward que se recordó a si mismo volver a besar a Esme cuando la viera por haberle dado esa idea. La única condición que le había puesto a Edward para conservarlo era que lo mantuviera en su cuarto o en el patio de recreación, con una correa por supuesto, para así evitar cualquier inconveniente con los demás pacientes.

Volvió de nuevo a su despacho y continuo lo que había dejado antes de que Bella entrara por esa misma puerta horas antes.

-0-

* * *

><p>Una pequeña aclaración con respecto al capitulo anterior. Edward estudio con maestros particulares, pero nunca salio de Villete, termino High School, o preparatoria no se muy bien como se manejara el sistema en su país. No estudio la universidad porque no quiso salir del manicomio, aunque Carlisle se encargo de enseñarle bastantes conocimientos de medicina. Muchas gracias a Laubellacullen94 por su review donde me ayudo a darme cuenta del error al no dar este dato c:.<p>

Saludos,

Ѽ Darcy ѽ


	6. Capitulo 5  Historias

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos...

* * *

><p><strong>5. Historias<strong>

Bella no sabía si era de día o era de noche (el doctor Cullen tenía la luz prendida, pero así era todas las mañanas). Mientras, al llegar al corredor, vio la luna y se dio cuenta de que había dormido más tiempo del que pensaba.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando recordó que había pasado toda la mañana conversando con Edward. El había sido muy amable todo el tiempo, tenía una paciencia y una sonrisa infinita. Además se había enamorado perdidamente de su mascota. Sabía que ese pequeño perrito había significado mucho para él.

Prácticamente representaba una vida normal. Se dio cuenta en lo mucho que le había ayudado el hecho de que el doctor Cullen se lo regalara.

Se pasaron tanto tiempo conversando y jugando con el cachorrito que Bella se olvido del tiempo y del espacio, hasta que una enfermera le recordó a Edward que tenía que ir por sus medicamentos y él en un acto tan caballeroso y considerado la acompaño hasta el área donde ella estaba establecida.

La dejo en la puerta y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Acerco a Chacho a ella para que pudiera despedirse y este le lamio la mejilla y soltó un ladrido.

_-Dulces sueños gatita_ –susurro.

Y Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse como boba esperando hasta que desapareciera por el pasillo. Después se sintió tan exhausta y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza había tocado la almohada.

Acababa de despertar y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. Se fijo en el reloj que estaba en la pared iluminado por la luna, y este le marco las 9.12 pm.

_-Justo la hora de la cena –_pensó.- _Estoy alterando seriamente mis horarios de sueño_.

Salió al pasillo y camino al ala principal reparo en una foto enmarcada en la pared: era de la plaza principal de Forks, donde había parejas paseando, probablemente en un domingo.

Se fijo en la fecha de la foto: verano 1910.

El verano de 1910. Allí estaban aquellas personas, cuyos hijos y nietos ya habían muerto, captadas en un momento de sus vidas. Las mujeres llevaban pesados vestidos y los hombres iban todos con sombrero, chaqueta, corbata (o tela coloreada, como la llamaban los locos), polainas y paraguas al brazo.

¿Y el calor? La temperatura debía ser la misma que los veranos de hoy, 35° a la sombra. Si llegara una persona de esta época, con bermudas y una camisa de verano –vestimenta mucho más apropiada para el calo-, ¿Qué habrían pensado esas personas?

"_Un loco"_ se dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

Había entendido perfectamente bien lo que el doctor Cullen había querido decir. De la misma manera había entendido que no siempre o casi nunca tuvo amor, cariño o protección en su vida. Le había faltado también un elemento para cambiar todo esto: tendría que haber sido un poco más loca.

_-A veces si nos sentimos solos es en parte porque nosotros lo queremos –susurro._

Bella siempre se sintió bien sola, pero en la vida de cada persona también falta que haya gente en la que puedas confiar.

_-Por lo menos aprendí una lección antes de morir_ –se dijo oscuramente.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que ella se provoco muchas cosas en su vida. Alejaba a las personas que querían conocerla, una persona no se debe encerrar tanto en si misma. Eso jamás es sano.

Si los asesinos encuentran a personas con sus mismos ideales, _¿Por qué ella no pudo encontrar a personas que disfrutaran su compañía?_

Ella nunca se atrevió a pagar el precio de su sueño, por miedo a herirse. Aquel sueño que estaba enterrado en el fondo de su memoria, aunque de vez en cuando despertara en un lugar inesperado, en un libro o en una canción que escuchara. Empero, cada vez que despertaba el sueño, el sentimiento de frustración era tan grande que de inmediato ella lo ponía a dormir de nuevo.

Bella sabía desde niña cual era su verdadera vocación: ¡ser pianista!

Lo había sentido desde que recibió su primera clase de piano, a los doce años. Su profesora también había advertido su talento y la incentivo a que se convirtiera en una profesional. Pero cuando –feliz con un concurso que acababa de ganar –le dijo a la madre superiora que quería dejarlo todo para dedicarse solo al piano, ella la miro con incredulidad y respondió:

-Nadie vive de tocar el piano, amor mío.

-¡Pero me hizo recibir lecciones!

-Para desarrollar tu talento artístico; solo por eso. Los maridos lo aprecian y puedes destacar en las fiestas. Olvida eso de ser pianista y estudia abogacía: esa es la profesión del futuro.

Aunque Bella nunca estuvo de acuerdo, _"vamos ya no estamos en el siglo donde lo primordial era conseguir marido" _hizo lo que la madre le pidió, segura de que tenia la experiencia suficiente para _entender la realidad_. Obedeció y concluyo sus estudios, entro en la facultad, salió de ella con un titulo y notas altas, pero solo consiguió el empleo en la biblioteca.

-Tendría que haber sido más loca.

Pero como solía suceder con todas las personas, eso lo descubrió demasiado tarde.

Se había volteado para seguir su camino, cuando alguien le toco el brazo. Ella volteo y se percato de que era Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una bandeja con comida en su mano derecha.

-0-

La luna continuaba en cuarto creciente y Bella se había sentado al piano –a pedido de Edward –pues cuando había terminado de cenar y se sentaron a conversar nuevamente la vista de él se fue a posar en ese mágico instrumento.

-¿Cómo es que está este instrumento aquí? –pregunto Bella después de haber estado los dos ensimismados en la música.

-Fue un regalo de Esme y Carlisle.

-¿O sea que es tuyo?

-Se podría decir –respondió Edward tímidamente.

-Veras, un día Esme pensó que me vendría bien entretener mi mente con algo mas que libros, es otra de las cosas que me apasiona. Carlisle contrato a un maestro y trajo este piano a mi cuarto.

-¿Y porque está aquí en esta sala?

-Porque después de aprender a dominar la técnica pensé que habría dos maneras en las que serviría mucho más.

-¿Cuáles dos maneras? –ok ella nunca había sido así de curiosa con alguna persona, respetaba la privacidad de los demás siempre, pero algo le pasaba con Edward que no sabía explica.

-La primera seria que si había alguien más aquí en Villete que le gustara tocar el piano tendría la oportunidad, por eso preferí que permaneciera en esta sala, después le vino la idea a Carlisle le traer más instrumentos y así se convirtió en la sala de música.

-Así que este lugar está prácticamente gracias a ti.

-No me gustaría tomar ese tipo de atribuciones, pero si, fue en parte mi idea.

-No seas modesto –lo reprendió – me alegra que este lugar este, es prácticamente mágico.

-La segunda fue porque pensé que tal vez si les tocaba a los demás crearía un ambiente diferente. Este lugar siempre a sido mi hogar, pero soy consciente de que la mayoría de las personas preferirían no estar aquí –al decir esto agacho un poco el rostro –no solo te hablo de los pacientes, sino también de los enfermeros y ayudantes, guardias y todos los que laboran en este lugar. Y se me ocurrió que podría hacerles su tiempo aquí más llevadero.

Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y Bella no pudo evitar aventarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente. Así permanecieron durante un buen tiempo, hasta que Edward dijo despacio:

-Y ya ves, al menos una de las dos ha funcionado hasta ahora –tenía una sonrisa en su rostro –eres la primera persona además de mi que se acerca y toca el piano. Por eso estaba aquí la otra noche, me pareció un acontecimiento de lo más extraño.

Bella de pronto se sintió con la necesidad de decirle algo. No era justo para el en lo absoluto no saber, o tal vez si sabía, pero se sintió con la necesidad de decirlo de todas maneras.

-Yo voy a morir –continuo, con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran erróneas -. No tienes que acostumbrarte a oír el piano todas las noches, o a conversar conmigo. Quisiera tener otra oportunidad para volver a Forks, sentir amor y odio, desesperación y tedio, todas esas cosas simples y tontas que forman parte de lo cotidiano, pero que dan gusto a la existencia.

"_Si algún día llegara a salir de aquí, me permitiría ser loca, porque todo el mundo lo está y aun son peores aquellos que no saben que lo están, porque no hacen más que repetir lo que los otros ordenan"._

"_Pero nada de eso es posible, ¿entiendes? Por lo mismo, no quisiera que te acostumbraras a estar cerca de mí, porque esto pronto se acabara. Mi mundo se está acabando"._

Se levanto, toco cariñosamente la cara del muchacho y se dirigió de nuevo la enfermería donde se estaba quedando a dormir.

Edward la miro partir y no entendió como es que le había dolido lo que le había dicho. Se sintió mal cuando la escucho decirle todo eso y le hubiera gustado que no se fuera, pero decidió que mañana hablaría con Carlisle de todo eso pues estaba muy confundido y no entendía la razón por la que sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Al regresar Bella saludo a Esme, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que la de la chica era fingida. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Le partió el corazón cuando la vio dirigirse a su cama y simplemente cubrir su rostro y todo su cuerpo con las cobijas.

Después de haber estado llorando durante casi toda la noche Bella se levanto muy temprano. Después de haberse dado una ducha y cambiado con un uniforme limpio se dirigió al comedor. Saludo a la enfermera que estaba en el lugar de Esme y esta la miro con indiferencia. En el comedor miro a Alice a lo lejos, hablando con el interno que siempre acompañaba al doctor Cullen.

Tenía una sonrisa radiante y vio con ilusión como el enfermero se despedía de beso en la mejilla de ella. Cuando Alice se sintió observada le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Bella miro a todos lados y no vio a Edward en ningún lugar. Tal vez era muy temprano y el aun no había despertado. Quería pedirle una disculpa por como se había comportado pues el no tenía la culpa de la situación en la que ella se encontraba.

-Hola Alice, no te había vuelto a ver.

Alice se acerco y la abrazo.

-Estoy muy feliz Bella -. Se sentaron las dos juntas y continuaron con el desayuno –me acaban de decir que en un mes salgo de aquí. Quien acabas de ver conmigo es Jasper, estoy enamorada de él –susurro bajito.

-¿Como terminaste enamorada de el? –continuo la conversación Bella en voz baja, aunque le daba gusto saber que Alice ya iba salir de allí no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ella.

-El me ha acompañado en todas mis terapias. A estado conmigo desde que entre aquí. Primero creía como los demás que estaba loca o que tenia alucinaciones sobre creer que veo el futuro, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿El también te quiere Alice?

-El es profesional en su trabajo Bella, aunque yo se que siente algo, se que el piensa que es poco ético por su parte intentar algo conmigo estando yo aquí dentro.

-Tienes una historia muy romántica Alice.

-Jasper fue quien me informo que en un mes salgo de aquí y… me invito a salir –Bella sonrió cuando la vio dar de saltitos. Estaba feliz por ella, pero a la vez sentía esa punzada de celos y se sentía como una mala persona.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –y se acerco a abrazarla.

-Ni digas que la mía es una historia muy romántica, ¿no has escuchado la del enfermero Emmett?

-¿Emmett? No me suena el nombre Alice… - continúo pensando en ese nombre, pero no lograba relacionarlo con nadie.

-Es un chico un poco más grande del promedio. Bastante fuerte, ayuda mucho cuando un paciente se pone difícil. – las dos se levantaron y salieron rumbo al patio y siguieron conversando.

-Cuando lo vea te lo voy a señala. En fin, el se enamoro de una chica que salió de aquí hace como un año. Rosalie tiene ahora como unos veintiocho años, fue ingresada por su familia. Ella estaba casada y tuvo 5 abortos múltiples, el no poder tener a esos bebes fue un duro golpe para ella.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué paso con su esposo?

-El interpuso la demanda de divorcio y la familia de Rosalie la interno aquí porque ella no era capaz de reaccionar a nada.

-Pobrecita…

-En fin, el caso es que Emmett la cuido todo el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí, fue muy paciente con ella, si le preguntas a él te dice que fue porque se enamoro perdidamente de ella en cuanto la vio –dijo Alice con una sonrisa, le encantaba contar esa historia.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Emmett la ayudo a salir adelante, terminaron enamorados y hace un año que Rosalie salió de aquí nada más pisar un pie afuera ellos se casaron.

-Oh por Dios definitivamente eso tumba las historias de amor que he leído en la mayoría de mis libros.

-Lo sé, Emmett me dijo hace un tiempo que le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie cuando ella todavía estaba internada aquí en Villete –dijo Alice a modo de secreto.

-Wow me encanto esta historia romántica –Bella no podía creer que esas historias realmente existieran.

-Pues ya ves, y ahora Rosalie tiene ocho meses de embarazo.

-¿Es eso en serio? Yo creí que ella no iba a poder tener bebes.- Bella se sintió mal al decir esto, pero era lo más lógico.

-Pues si todos creímos eso mismo que tu. Hasta Rosalie lo creyó, esa razón le dio a Emmett para no casarse con él hasta que él le dijo que con tal de estar con ella no le importaba adoptar, que había más maneras en las que Dios les podía dar hijos.

-¿Entonces ahora esperan a su primer hijo? –ella estaba sinceramente asombrada.

-Pues no, este va a ser su segundo hijo. Ellos adoptaron a los dos meses de salir de aquí, tienen un niño de 3 años al que le pusieron Edward.

Bella sintió remordimiento en cuanto escucho ese nombre. Todavía se sentía mal por lo que había dicho en la noche y como se había ido.

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué ese nombre? –es decir no es uno muy común, tal vez el Edward que ella conocía tenía mucho que ver en esa historia, y Alice no la defraudo cuando le contesto:

-Edward tuvo mucho que ver en la historia de Rosalie y Emmett, hasta fue padrino y testigo en la boda. La boda civil de ellos fue aquí en Villete en consideración a el.

-Definitivamente es la mejor historia de amor que he escuchado –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual. Rosalie viene cada semana de visita, le gusta pasarse por aquí y saludar a todos los cómplices de su cuento de hadas, es decir, Carlisle, Esme, Edward y en algunas ocasiones yo –Alice soltó una carcajada.

Bella solo pudo bajar la mirada y recordar su situación.

-La única lección que me dio su historia es creer en los milagros Bella –Alice la miro profundamente –todo puede pasar, nunca apuestes contra mí.

Alice sonrió y Bella la imito. Siguieron su camino cuando Alice le señalo hacia la entrada del jardín y ella miro desconcertada la escena.

Eran un hombre de cabello negro, tan grande como un oso, pero con una sonrisa tan radiante que provocaba alegría a su alrededor. Traía en brazos a un niño de cabello igualmente negro pero en vez de lacio como él era rizado. A su lado estaba una mujer infinitamente hermosa, rubia con una panza de embarazo que portaba orgullosa.

Venían bajando los escalones y saludaron a Edward que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que estaba ahí. Era la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Y de pronto pensó con una sonrisa: _los milagros definitivamente si existen._

* * *

><p>Tarde mas de lo planeado en subir capitulo! Lo siento es que con todo eso de la premier de Amanecer estoy un poco ejetreada organizando los eventos que hacemos los fans aqui de mi tierra jajajjaja c: Pero aqui esta, espero que les guste. Me encanta como quedo la historia de Emmett y Rosalie .<p>

Muchos besos y saludos a tods,

Ѽ Darcy ѽ


End file.
